


Nightmares

by Eiichi



Series: College AU Symbrock [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Eddie has to deal with some nightmares, but Venom never fails to calm him down.----Belongs to the 'Pick Me Up on Your Way Down' AU but can be read on its own.





	Nightmares

The whole incident with the research facility was over a month ago now and in the meantime Eddie and Venom both had been able to recover from their injuries. It had taken a lot of time to get Eddie’s messed up hormone household in order again after he hadn’t taken his meds for such a long time but he was aware that Venom helped quite a lot.

He was still not too sure about his symbiote playing with the chemicals in his brain and trying to change them to cure his depression, so he prefered to take his meds instead. With the help of Dan and his friends he managed to get a bit better every day. Still he was grateful when Venom helped him through a bad phase or panic attack.

They happened less often than when before he met Venom. While he nearly never had one in public, only that one time with Dan at a party and the one in Flash’s flat, in his own room he used to have them on a weekly basis over the most stupid things.

They happened less often but it still sucked, when he had them.

This night he had been woken up in the middle of a nightmare, confused and disoriented, nearly falling out of his bed, but Venom was all over him immediately, hugged him and held him close and warm.

**We are sorry, we had to wake you.**

The symbiote whispered and tried to calm Eddie down. It was only now that he realised it had been one of Venoms adrenaline-rushes that had woken him up.

He sank against the now massive body of Venom and suddenly felt terribly tired.

The thing with Venom messing with his chemicals was, that his body could not produce them without limit. And when Venom rushed his body like this, there was a massive lack of those hormones afterwards which made Eddie feel tired and weak.

It did not really help his panic, feeling as defenseless but Venom always made sure to keep reassuring him by touch and keep him awake and aware of him all the time. He did not allow Eddie to sink into his own mind again.

One of Venom’s tendrils now caressed his cheek and rubbed calmingly over his head. Eddie was aware, that Venom would only wake him up like this, if it was an emergency in the aliens eyes and if all the other tries to get him awake would fail.

**We tried to calm your nightmare without waking you.**

“Thank you… “ Eddie finally said. He hated to be such a burden to the alien.

**Not a burden, Eddie. You know that.**

Venom could feel the sudden race of thoughts and the distress in his host and was alarmed. He needed do calm him down before he would develop another panic attack.

“But why? You could have anyone… Someone as strong and brave as Flash or as smart and kind as Dan? I am such a mess.” Eddie could not help but shake a bit with the upcoming tears. Venom could feel him tensing extremely and his host wrapped his arms around himself. His hands instinctively began to claw his arms until he broke the skin.

Venom sank partly back into his body until there was only his head connected to a few tendrils. While he carefully pushed Eddie backwards onto the bed, his tendrils grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his arms, forming black clawed hands for Eddie to hold onto.

The first time this had happened, he had taken the control over Eddie’s body to stop the self injury which had made the panic attack way worse. He had learned, that a careful but determinant touch was way more grounding and calming for the boy.

The skin Eddie had damaged healed immediately and Venom licked the blood away before he began to rub his head against Eddie’s cheek lovingly.

**We told you. Perfect host. We love you, Eddie. We would not choose another host, ever!**

But it was, as if Eddie would not even hear him. He was freaking out. It felt like an avalanche of bad waved over them to bury them until they could not breathe anymore. Venom had to show Eddie that he had no reason to be upset.

And there was the problem: Eddie’s bad moods and panic attacks required no reason and that was exactly why they were so hard to manage. Eddie’s body reacted on it’s own and Eddie’s mind would jump between worst case scenarios and self destruction. So instead of telling him that his panic was pointless, he had to reassure him while being as understanding as possible.

It was not an easy task and there was no right way handle the boy. The most right way was to avoid all the things he could do wrong.

After Dan and Eddie had explained him about this depression that made no sense to the alien before - because why would a brain want to destroy its body?- when Eddie would sleep Venom had researched the so-called ‘internet’ about the disorder to be able to help Eddie.

**We know you won’t believe us right now. You are safe and loved and we will never get tired of telling you. We are here with you.**

Eddie sniffled a bit and finally began accepting the touches and leaning into them a bit. It still hurt and his mind still tried to lull him back into his nightmare of losing Venom.

Venom now could see pictures of him leaving Eddie, telling him, he was not worthy of this power. Of course this was a big fear of Eddie: To be hurt by those he trusted and loved the most. To be alone.

**You won’t lose us.**

“What if I already did? What if I am only imagining you being here? What if I finally lost it… because I can not accept you died?”

Venom growled a bit at that and shrinked back until he was a sad little puddle on Eddie’s chest. At least Eddie was finally talking to him..

**“We are real. We are here, you can touch us.”**

Hearing his voice with his own ears instead of in his mind seemed to help Eddie snap him back. He looked at Venom for a bit and then carefully took one of the long tendrils between his fingers, twisted it a bit and then cupped the black mass into his hand, squishing it a small bit.

“I am so sorry… Venom, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He sat up and hugged the black blob against his chest. Now Eddie was feeling additionally upset because of him! Venom could not accept that.

**“Look at us.”**

Eddie looked up at him met his milky shiny eyes that glowed in the moonlight. He felt the fascination coming from the human. His mass grew from the tiny blob that Eddie adored to the head that now hovered in front of him, as he leaned forward and kissed Eddie’s head softly.

**“Don’t ever think you could make us sad. As long as we are together, we are happy.”**

Eddie was not sure if he laughed or hiccupped but it lifted Venom’s mood and his own. Venom could feel that Eddie was still upset but at least his panic had calmed down.

**“You should try to sleep a bit more, Eddie.”**

“How can you always forgive me, when I say such hurtful things?”

**“Because we love you.”**

“I love you too, V.”

With the best efforts, Eddie could not fall asleep anymore, the nightmare was still in his mind. He had turned the TV back on and switched through channels until his hand froze at a romcom. Venom had taken control over him again, but Eddie was not scared of this ability anymore. Only when in panic, it made him feel uncomfortable, but overall he trusted Venom with everything.

**“Eddie, we want to watch this.”**

Irritated he put the remote away and snuggled back into the pillow with Venom next to him, massaging the black mass until he could hear him purr against his cheek.

“That’s not your usual genre.” Eddie explained, when Venom questioned his irritation.

They watched the whole movie and when the pair in there finally admitted their love to each other and kissed, Venom’s body quickly expanded and leaned in to a tender kiss.

He quickly returned it and felt how the symbiote formed arms that hugged him tight just as the guy in the movie had hugged his girl before.

Eddie grinned like a fool and whispered “Nice boys don’t kiss like that.” Venom was so extremely excited that his host actually quoted the movie that he nearly forgot his line. He leaned closer and growled, “Oh yes, Eddie. They fucking do.”, before he leaned into another kiss with way too much tongue to feel human. But Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.

They both giggled silly and lied back down in a hug.

“Who knew my boyfriend was such a sappy alien.” He laughed and suddenly held his breath, looking at Venom with wide eyes.

**Boyfriend?**

“Uh! Eh- o-only… if you… want?” Eddie stuttered nervous. They had a very close relationship but they had never given it labels or names.

Venom hugged him tight and grinned.

**This sappy alien would love to be your boyfriend.**

Eddie smiled and it was as Venom had washed away all his bad thoughts.

They cuddled closer and by the end of the movie Eddie slept safe and sound with the black puddle in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> Who can guess which movie they are watching? 
> 
> Part 1/4 One Shots that follow the events of Pick Me Up


End file.
